Lies Betrayels Cheats and Pirates
by Sabre Conquistador
Summary: a ten chapter fanfic about POTC based on happenings in Dead Man's Chestslight themes...


Fan Fiction

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter 1:**

**Hostility in the Ranks**

Elizabeth Swann looked dismally out over the wide blue ocean. "We'll find him, don't you worry 'bout that Miss Swan" Mr Gibbs said in his pirate like voice. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at him and nodded her head solemnly.

Will Turner was sitting on a sack, milling over what he had seen between Elizabeth Swann and Captain Jack Sparrow just two days before. _Why had she kissed him?_ He thought angrily, _are we not getting married once we get out of this dilemma? Maybe that damned Jack tricked her, maybe he tricked her into thinking that I was dead and she began to fall in love with him to make up for my absence? _

"Will?" Elizabeth's face peered at his face under his hat. Will was jerked back into reality.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking…about Jack" Will mumbled under his breath, a certain cold resonance sounded in his voice.

"Oh…so was I, Oh Will do you suppose we shall ever see him again?" Elizabeth said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. This sight made Will rather jealous and angry. He was about to confront her about what he had seen when Captain Barbosa approached the pair. "Some of the crew tell me that ye all had an encounter with the kraken and ol' Davy Jones," He said in his thick pirate accent. Will nodded his head and Elizabeth retreated below deck as the captain began to ask questions.

_My God, did Will see me kissing Jack and get the wrong idea? I don't love him, I just love him as a friend, nothing else!_ Elizabeth began to think frantically about the coldness that Will seemed to be showing towards her. Suddenly, a hearty chorus of _yo ho a pirates life for me _began on the decks;

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,   
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,   
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle, and

Something something

OHHHHHH a pirates life for me!

Elizabeth managed a weak smile at the forgetful crew members above underneath the black heaviness of her heart. A tear began to slowly trickle down Elizabeth's face as she recalled the time that her and Jack were marooned on a small island and both began singing Yo Ho a Pirates Life for me, she recalled him saying _"I Love this song, when we get off this Island I'm going to teach it to all the crew!" _and then singing: _And Really Bad Eggs _In a drunken, rum induced slur. _Oh Jesus, what if he did see? What does he think of me?_ _I don't really love Jack…_But suddenly, a thought that had been in the back of her mind ever since Jack had dived into the water to save her that fateful day that they met that had gotten her into the trouble she was now in, _What if I do love him, I mean, I don't just kiss anyone, I only kiss the people I love, Oh mother of Christ do I love him? _The thought of her loving such an untrustworthy man scared her. _But every cloud has silver lining does it not? Oh my dear God I can't believe I am even trying to make up excuses for 'loving' him, I don't even know if I do! _She thought frantically.

"Elizabeth, may I have a word with you?" Will Turner appeared at the steps coming down below deck. _His voice sounds odd, something is troubling him, that's it, I'm dead, he knows! _Elizabeth tried to remain calm whilst all these thoughts flitted through her mind.

"Of course Will, what's the matter?" Elizabeth replied as calmly as she could, sweat was slowly forming upon her forehead.

"Elizabeth, I-" Will began quickly but was cut into by Elizabeth as she said,

"Will, I didn't intend for you to see that!"

"Elizabeth, please, just tell me you do not love him, please, tell me why you felt compelled to kiss him!" Will sounded rather desperate.

"I, Will, it was to trap him on the ship, that Kraken thing was after him, as long as he was with us, we were doomed, and I…I don't actually know, maybe I do love him, maybe I don't, but I still love you Will! Will, he tried to convince me to marry him while you were on Davy Jones' ship! Please oh Will, believe _me_!" Elizabeth said, getting more desperate to make it up to Will as his face turned from its normal colour to an increasingly brighter shade of scarlet as he listened to what she had to say.

"You trapped him? _YOU _trapped Jack? How could you do that? Wait a minute, he tried to convince you to marry him? Bloody pirate! Elizabeth, what do you mean you don't know if you love him or not? Am I supposed to feel comforted that you love _both _of us!" Will said, becoming increasingly infuriated. Elizabeth's expression turned from that of desperation to one of pleading,

"Will, please, I said I love you, I love you more than Jack, He's…he's just…I love him as a friend, not as anything else, I swear it!" Elizabeth pleaded, tugging at his shirt sleeves. Will pulled away from her viciously.

"Oh, so do friends go and plunge their tongues down other friends' THROATS!" Will practically yelled.

"Oh Jesus Will, I told you, it was only to trap him!" Elizabeth yelled back at him, her face turning bright red in the process, tears began to stream down her face.

"I do not know what to believe anymore, you kissed Jack, Jack is gone, you kissed him to trap him on the Pearl, You love him as a friend but you're not sure if you do or not and you _claim _to love me more than he…WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Will yelled even louder than last time, his fist clenched banged down heavily on the table, the noise of impact made Elizabeth flinch.

Elizabeth raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face, he grabbed her both hands and held them up either side of his face and looked into her eyes. "The wedding's off Elizabeth, don't you ever slap me again, I did not deserve that!" Will said in a low voice as the pair became increasingly aware of the crew members above that had suddenly become quite silent at the sound of shouting from below the decks.

Elizabeth pulled away from Will and wiped her tears with her sleeve. She gave Will one last angry glance and hitched her dress up as she ran up the steps back onto the deck.

**CHAPTER 2: **

**Hostility Resolved?**

_Why does he have to be so damned selfish! _Elizabeth thought to herself as she sobbed into her hands. "Miss Swann? Miss Swann are ye alright?" Mr. Gibbs' voice said from in front of her. Elizabeth swatted at the air in front of her as if trying to shoo away a fly. Mr. Gibbs took her hand in his and sat down beside her upon an over turned barrel.

"He said the wedding is off!" wailed Elizabeth distressfully.

"It's alright dear, men are often sayin' the wedding is off but y'know the next day, the weddin' bells are ringing and the love's 'a' growin' in his heart as it was the previous day!" Gibbs said trying to comfort her, he placed his hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth raised her head slowly and looked at Gibbs' face, she managed a smile and stood up.

"Thank-you Mr. Gibbs, I shall go below deck now to change into something a little less lady like" she said promptly as she disappeared below the decks.

When she came out she was wearing men's leggings and pirate 'puffy' shorts. She was wearing a puffy sleeved white shirt with two buttons undone at the neck and a brown vest. Her hair was pinned back off her face and she wore a hat, much like that of the three pointed variety that Captain Jack liked to wear. She stepped onto the deck and began working away with the other crew members.

_Why did she do that? I can not believe that she would do such a horrible thing to me, and we are getting married, what does she see in that bloody pirate? _Will thought to himself as he sat on the deck. Elizabeth walked past in her deck clothes carrying a broom over her shoulder and whistling _yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me_.

Will glared at her back as she walked past. She waved over her shoulder and sang out quickly, "I saw that Will Dear!" Will folded his arms and crossed his legs, he looked down at his boots and glared at them. _Maybe I am being way too hard on Elizabeth, all she did was kiss him, and it is not as if she loves him THAT much…is it? I am being childish, she would never seriously cheat on me, anyway, she was probably just confused...? _Will looked at Elizabeth sweeping away on the deck whistling to her self.

_I am so stupid, I can't believe I hit him, what was going on in my mind! _Elizabeth thought to herself. Suddenly, she became aware of Will watching her, she looked at him. Will smiled weakly and then swallowed the big lump that was forming in his throat. Elizabeth stopped what she was doing and waited. _He's going to come and apologise to me! _She thought to herself. _Maybe I should apologise to him? No, I haven't done anything wrong, he yelled at me, He frustrated me to the point that I slapped him, he aggravated me! _

_She's coming over to apologise! _Will thought to himself, trying to hide the joy welling up inside of him, he hated being angry at Elizabeth, he hoped that it would never happen again.

They each waited for the other to apologise and when they both realized that neither of them were going to make any moves, Elizabeth dropped the broom and glared at Will, "You're so selfish Will, You know I did not mean to slap you! Jesus Will, this is so stupid, I can't believe you're still angry at me!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her voice breaking into a shriek.

"_I am angry_, I am angry am I Elizabeth? You're the one who slapped me, you haven't apologised yet. For God's sake I hate being angry at you so please just apologise!" Will said, fuming. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and resumed her sweeping the deck elsewhere on the ship, she tried to get as far away from Will as possible.

Will resumed his position, sitting cross legged on the deck with his arms folded across his chest and an even angrier scowl upon his face.

As the light outside began to dim and the crew went below deck to have their dinner, Will eventually went down with the last remaining member of the crew, Mr Gibbs.

"Will, why don't you just go an' apologise to dear Miss Elizabeth? You know Will, that kiss didn' 'a' mean anythin' to 'er, Jack maybe, he's never felt the kind of kiss of a woman such as Elizabeth, Sure, he's kissed many a woman but not one such as Elizabeth, you should know that young Will!" Mr Gibbs said, putting his hand upon Will's shoulder as they walked beneath the deck. Will looked at Gibbs and smiled weakly. They approached the dining table and there was a seat left, generally reserved for Will to sit next to Elizabeth. Gibbs gave Will a hearty slap on the back in the direction of the seat as Will stumbled over to Elizabeth bashfully.

"Elizabeth I…-" Began Will but was cut short by Elizabeth.

"Will, I was stupid before, I shouldn't have slapped you and then blamed you for my actions. I swear that that kiss did not mean a thing to me!" Elizabeth almost pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes as she said this. Will opened his mouth as if he were about to say something then changed his mind.

"Will, seriously, you know exactly how I feel about Jack now that it's my fault that he's gone. You are his friend as well, you know him as well as I do and the rest of the crew all feel the same about him as we both do! I really miss him" Elizabeth said, beginning to cry now.

"Elizabeth, I'm really sorry, I should have known you better, You wouldn't cheat on me for anyone in the world, as I would never do to you" Will said quietly. The entire crew had stopped chatting and singing to listen to the conversation which made Will blush violently. Elizabeth smiled at him and leant forwards to kiss him gently on the cheek. The entire crew erupted in a hearty round of applause accompanied by a rousing chorus of _Yo Ho a Pirates Life for me._

The crew went back to eating their dinner and resumed their night posts and took it in shifts whilst the others slept.

**Chapter 3**

**Finding Jack Sparrow**

The morning that followed was rather busy. Gibbs had set out a large map of the Caribbean and surrounding islands and had set it out on the large dining table below the deck. "Now, if I were an oversized Calamari ring where would I be headed?" Gibbs mumbled to no one in particular. Elizabeth and Will both entered below deck and looked at the map over Gibbs' shoulder, although there was no particular need for this as the map was in fact quite large.

Gibbs turned around and looked at Will and Elizabeth and said, "Mates, we 'ave a big journey ahead of us!"

Ana-Maria entered below deck with a compass, not Jack's 'broken' compass that didn't point North, a regular compass.

"Miss Elizabeth, If you would be so Kind" Ana-Maria said briskly, hinting that she wanted Elizabeth to move away so that her and the men could get on with the business of figuring out where to look for Jack.

Elizabeth and Ana-Maria always had an almost rivalry. Ana-Maria believed that Elizabeth was too much of a girl to handle mapping and rigging and things to do with the ship whilst Elizabeth felt that she could do anything that Ana-Maria could, maybe even better but Ana-Maria was always so disapproving when she tried to help out.

"Right, well I think it'd be worth our while stoppin' off at Bonnie ol' Tortuga and askin' some of the locals if they've 'a' seen Jack around any time recently…Just in case he managed to survive and washed up" Gibbs said pointing at the small God forsaken Rock named Tortuga.

"What after that Gibbs?" asked Ana-Maria as the thump of Barbossa's heavy boots entered their ears as he approached from the deck. Barbossa took one look at the small congregation and said with a hearty smile, "Mornin' all, such a lovely day out side, let's get down to business"

Elizabeth was still slightly wary about Barbossa ever since the time when she had demanded Parley when being captured by the pirates and when she was taken to him, he wouldn't let her leave the ship until the curse had been lifted. But it turned out that Barbossa had made a mistake and they did not need Elizabeth's blood after all, they needed Will Turner's.

Barbossa somehow sensed Elizabeth's uneasiness and smiled at her, "There's no need to be 'a' fearin' me young missy, I didn 'a' kill ye the first time, so why would I be needin' to kill ye now?"

"Good sir, I would not dream of thinking any such thought!" Elizabeth said indignantly.

"I don't read the mind missy, I read the face, what ye was thinkin' was written all over ye face" Barbossa grinned. Elizabeth looked at him in disbelief and walked back on to the deck.

As she left she heard Ana-Maria say, "Ok, now let's get down to some real business!" This made Elizabeth annoyed, _why does Ana-Maria think that I am incapable of doing anything that she could do!_

"Wind in ya sails!" a screechy voice shrieked as Elizabeth walked past.

"Good morning Mr Cotton…and Mr Cotton's parrot" she said casually as she walked past. In the past she would have jumped at the parrot's speech but she had grown used to it over the time she had spent with the crew.

"Morning Miss Swann" said a voice with a Jamaican accent. Elizabeth turned round to see one of the newest members of the crew, a Jamaican man who towered above Elizabeth, he was a nice man, Jamero was his name. He was always quick to stand up for Elizabeth if anyone teased or put her down.

"Morning Jamero, please how many times must I remind you to call me Elizabeth!" Elizabeth replied smiling at the dark skinned man.

"Just once more as always Miss Swa-…I mean Elizabeth!" he grinned, showing yellowing teeth. Elizabeth smiled as she continued walking along the deck.

A small island was visible in the distance from the stern where Elizabeth stood. She called up to the man at the crows nest, "What island is that?"

"That be Tortuga Miss Elizabeth!" the crows nest man yelled back down to her.

_That was rather fast, we must have already been on the way to Tortuga…_she thought to herself as she wandered around the deck. Just then, Gibbs appeared next to her as the man in the crows nest yelled out at the top of his voice, "LAND AHOY!"

"Fool, you're supposed to yell that out when you see land, not when we are about to crash into it!" Gibbs yelled back up at him.

"Elizabeth, I know ye and Ana-Maria aren't the best of mates but I'll be blown down if she hates ye, she just be feelin' a threatened with ye aboard, anyway, she and Jack used to be in love back in the ol' days and she knows how much of a womaniser Jack can be…she feels that if there is more than one girl on this 'ere ship that temptation will get the better of Jack…and she'll be real jealous when it does!" Gibbs said to Elizabeth, he could sense the feeling of hostility the two girls showed towards each other.

"But Jack isn't even here now! Why is she so hostile towards me when he isn't even on this ship!" Elizabeth exclaimed as Ana-Maria appeared on deck. Elizabeth stopped abruptly and walked away.

"What was she sayin' to ye?" Ana-Maria asked Gibbs threateningly.

"Uh, She was just askin' me what that there island is" Gibbs muttered, staring at the deck.

"What, I don't believe ye!" Ana-Maria said, putting her hands upon her hips and straightening her hat.

Gibbs shook his head for no particular reason and walked off muttering something under his breath that sounded like, "Bloody female hormones"

"Bloody female hormones indeed Mr Testosterone!" Ana-Maria yelled after him. Gibbs blushed violently and scuttled away quickly.

Ana-Maria shook her head and resumed her post at the wheel, taking over from Jamero.

**Chapter 4:**

**Could it Really Be Him?**

The ship was docked in Tortuga and the crew all set off to ask the locals about Jack. Will kept in mind to stay clear from any women who might have had a run in with the Mr Sparrow. The crew was paired off and they all peeled away from the dock.

Will and Elizabeth set off in search of people on the streets. As they were wandering around, Will remembered how Jack had once said to him, "Mate, if every place was like Tortuga, no man would ever feel lonely!" and promptly after saying this a woman by the name of Scarlet came up and promptly slapped him, along with another girl, Giselle who also slapped him.

"Come on Will, let's ask these girls here" Elizabeth said tugging on Will's sleeve, bringing him sharply back into the present situation. Will reluctantly followed Elizabeth and hid behind her whilst she asked two girls, a voluptuous blonde named Marie and her brunette friend Susanne whether they had seen Jack, "Oh, ah did that Mr Sparrow trick ye too Miss…" the one named Susanne said.

"Swann, Miss Swann, or Elizabeth" Elizabeth said promptly.

"Elizabeth then, anyway, last we saw of 'im he was in a boat sailing all the way to the Jamaican islands!" Marie finished.

"What? When was that!" Will said, appearing from behind Elizabeth.

"Oh, only three days ago!" Susanne said.

"Well, at least that's what we '_eard_" Marie added.

"And um…sorry sir what was your name?" Susanne asked Will politely.

"Will, Will Turner" Will replied sharply.

Well then Will, if you do see 'im, would ye be so kind as to give 'im this" Marie said quickly, moving as if about to slap Will. Will dodged her hand at the last moment, but didn't see Susanne's hand moving high and fast towards his other cheek, he received the full blow and his cheek promptly turned a dark shade of scarlet.

Will and Elizabeth thanked the two women and left the street and ventured into a tavern, Will was rubbing his bright red cheek gingerly.

Gibbs and Ana-Maria were in the tavern asking a few of the people about Jack. As Will and Elizabeth ventured around the tavern, Elizabeth became increasingly aware of men looking at her. "Will, Will" she hissed, tugging at his sleeves.

Will looked at her and said, "Pull your hat down over your face and cross your arms across your chest." Elizabeth obeyed and did what Will suggested. There was a mysterious man sitting in the corner drinking rum that caught Elizabeth's eye.

"Will, let us go and ask that man over there in the corner" Elizabeth said pulling Will in the direction of the man who had his hat over his eyes. There was something about the man that made Elizabeth wonder whether she had seen him before or not.

"Excuse me Sir, may me and my friend here have a word with you for a moment?" Elizabeth said to the man.

The man slowly looked up into Elizabeth's eyes and raised his eyebrows as if to say, "Do I really have to?" Elizabeth nodded her head as if answering his silent question and the man stood up, bringing his bottle of rum with him.

"What seems to be the problem Sir?" the man grumbled in a drunken slur. Elizabeth stared and stared at his face. He looked neither young nor old, he had a slight tan and a black moustache and an almost non-existent beard, that part which did exist was braided and hanging down in two goatee like plaits that were beaded. When he opened his mouth, he showed golden teeth and his long black hair was in dreadlocks and he wore a three point Jack-like-hat over his head. He was wearing a vest and a shirt, like all the men on the island and puffy legged trousers shorts, much like the ones which Elizabeth was now wearing. This man bore a freakishly striking resemblance to Jack.

"We are looking for a dear friend of ours" Elizabeth continued, Will who was standing next to Elizabeth realised that this man looked rather like Jack and was struck speechless. "He goes by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow, have you heard of him?" Elizabeth asked sternly, trying to come across as manly as possible, pulling her hat even further down her face so as to cover most of it.

The man raised his eyebrows at this and lifted his three pointed hat off his head. "Ah Mr Jack Sparrow, course I 'eard of 'im!" The man said in a drunken slur, reminding Elizabeth very much of the time when she was marooned with Jack on the island.

The man stopped, almost as if he suddenly recognised the two people interviewing him and stared closely at Elizabeth, narrowing his eyes.

"Why, you're not a man…you's a lady! Miss Swann if I do remember correctly" The man said swaying dangerously on his feet as he said this.

"JACK!" Elizabeth and Will both said in unison as they caught him from crashing to the ground.

Gibbs and Ana-Maria heard their shout of surprise above the raucous in the tavern and rushed over to help them get their friend out of the tavern.

"What the hell happened to ye Jack?" Gibbs yelled.

Will slapped Jack hard across the face. "I guess he deserved that," Gibbs said smiling, he was also nursing a crimson face.

Anna-Maria and Elizabeth had both remained silent as they dragged Jack out of the tavern.

"You two girls stay 'ere with Jack, me an' Will are goin' to find the other crew members.

Ana-Maria and Elizabeth both sat there in silence, both staring at Jack until Ana-Maria broke the silence. "Y'know, me an' Jack used to be in love" she said solemnly.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Yes I know, Mr. Gibbs told me" she said.

"Really? Anyway, What's happening with you an' Will? I saw the kiss too, I heard the fights ye had…" Ana-Maria said pryingly.

Elizabeth smiled, "I supposed that not only Will had seen me kiss Jack, just so you understand, it did not mean a thing to me" she said.

She looked quickly down at Jack who was out cold.

Ana-Maria looked at him too, "He looks so sweet and innocent like this" she laughed, Elizabeth joined in with laughter just as the other crew members all came running up.

"How is he?" some of them asked concernedly.

"Oh, e'll be fine in a few hours" Ana-Maria said, smiling at Elizabeth.

Will and Gibbs carried Jack back to the ship. One question was on everyone's minds, how the hell did Jack get away from the Kraken! No one was willing to try to wake him up for answers at the moment as Gibbs threatened that the next man who touched him before he was awake would get thrown over board.

As Jack was lying in his bed on the ship he contemplated what he had heard Elizabeth and Ana-Maria saying. They had thought that he was out cold but he in fact was not. _She doesn't really love me? I thought Elizabeth did, I love her, why can't she love me? But then again, I guess I should have known that she didn't love me, I mean she trapped me on the Pearl! _As his thoughts grew the angrier he became. Although he still had strong feelings for Elizabeth he felt a lot of resentment towards her for trying to kill him.

**Chapter 5:**

**You've Forgotten One Very Important Thing Mate…**

Jack sat up just as Elizabeth entered to check up on him. "How are you feeling Jack?" she asked cautiously.

"Fine, just Jolly well fine after ye tried to kill me" he snapped. Elizabeth frowned and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Jack, there is one thing that did not intend to do, I did not intend to kill you, I wanted to protect the others, you know as well as I do that that monster was after YOU!" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah? YEAH? didn't ye hear me? I said I was going to stay on that ship even if ye hadn't trapped me there ...ye bloody well broke my heart Elizabeth! I love ye, and ye abused that an' made me think that ye love me back!" He said hoarsely.

"Oh Jack, I didn't intend for you to think that, I'm not completely sure whether I love you or not, I know I love Will and I have this odd voice in the back of my head telling me that I love you as well!" Elizabeth said kneeling on the floor in front of him.

A small smile crossed Jack's face. "You say you don't know if you love me or not? That there is somethin' tellin' ye that ye love me?" he asked slyly, a faint glimmer of hope appearing in his shiny eyes.

Elizabeth stood up and stormed out of the room. When she returned she had brought Will, Captain Barbossa, Gibbs and Ana-Maria. At the sight of Barbossa, Jack pointed his finger and began to shake violently, "Him…HIM?" he said as if he were choking.

"Yeah _Him _Jack" said Elizabeth angrily.

The others looked slightly shocked at the ferocity in Elizabeth's voice. Elizabeth was slightly taken aback with her response and quickly made an excuse to retreat above deck.

"Jack, Jack, how did you survive, how did you get to Tortuga!" Will and Gibbs asked frantically.

"You're forgetting one very important thing mates…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack said with a wide grin, showing his golden molars.

"No, seriously how did you escape the Kraken alive?" Will asked sternly.

"Well, as it began to swallow me, I brought my sword and gun in with me obviously. It opened it's huge mouth and I entered into the dark cavity of it's disgusting mouth. Suddenly, I saw a chance at killing the thing, I set m' sword straight through the back of its throat and through its brain. But tha' didn 'a' work so I carved 'im a new throat" he said, imitating how he did such a gruesome act as if he were holding a sword.

Will, Gibbs and Ana-Maria all shuddered as he recounted his story to them.

"I saw a ship headed Tortuga way and I managed to grab on to a piece of floating drift wood and I sent a shot in to the air to signal where I was and they came to get me, then Miss Swann and Mr Turner found me and here I am!" He said, ending with a sly grin on his face.

Will looked at Jack suspiciously, "Jack do you mind if I have a word with you…privately?"

"Why certainly dear Will, Ye 'eard the lad, get out you dogs, back to your posts!" Jack said ferociously to Barbosa, Gibbs and Ana-Maria. "What's the matter young Will?" Jack said innocently.

"You bloody well know why I'm talking to you; I want to get this story straight once and for all!" Will hissed angrily.

Back on deck, Ana-Maria met up with Elizabeth. "Will doesn't look to 'appy, 'e asked to speak to Jack alone!" she warned. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked out to sea once more.

Will appeared on deck a few minutes later, looking rather satisfied with himself. Elizabeth watched him humming to himself and decided to find out just what it was that was making him feel so smug. Elizabeth went back below deck to talk to Jack.

"Jack, Jack, what did he say, what happened?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Oh nothing to fret about Elizabeth love" Jack replied casually.

"He didn't threaten you did he?" asked Elizabeth worriedly.

"Like I said Elizabeth me' dear," he said leaning forwards so that he was rather close to her face, "Nothin' to worry 'bout!"

Elizabeth leaned in ever so slightly closer.

Just as their lips met, Elizabeth and Jack were interrupted by foot steps coming down the stairs below deck. Elizabeth broke away from Jack's grip and leant backwards, as far away from Jack as possible to make the situation seem as unsuspicious as possible.

"So…Jack, what did Will say?" Elizabeth began awkwardly but stopped as the footsteps went promptly back above deck as who ever it was realised that they did not need to be down there.

Jack stood up and smiled at Elizabeth, Elizabeth stood to join him. He took her hand in his and stroked it gently. "I knew you would come to me one day love" he said slyly.

"Or is it that you have come to me with out realising it?" Elizabeth said with a sideways smile on her face.

Jack raised his eyebrows and smiled; he drew her closer to himself and kissed her. As they stood there, Elizabeth suddenly heard footsteps rushing down the stairs. She tried to break away from Jack but he had obviously not heard. Suddenly, Elizabeth took a sideways glance towards the entrance just as Will stepped into the room, his mouth open as if about to say something. He closed his mouth sharply and a look of utter disgust and hurt came over him. Elizabeth pushed Jack away just as Will said, "Oh Elizabeth…" and turned and ran back up the stairs.

"Oh, Mary mother of Christ what have I done!" Elizabeth cried collapsing onto the bed. Jack sat down beside her and put his hand upon her shoulder. She pushed him away.

"Elizabeth love, I…" Jack began but an angry glare from Elizabeth silenced him.

Elizabeth sat crying there until Jack said, 'Oh, don't blame it on me now, you didn't exactly push me away!"

Elizabeth looked at Jack, shook her head, stood up and ran to her sleeping quarters, tears streaming down her face.

**Chapter 6:**

**Confusion Amongst the Crew**

Jack sat contemplating on the bed for about fifteen minutes. _My God, I didn't mean for it to go this far…I didn't want to hurt Will. But then again, she didn't exactly resist me so…it's as much her fault as it is mine…Jeez Will is going to kill me!_ Jack thought to himself, then a thought crossed his mind and a wide smile broke out across his face.

He stood up and walked back on deck. Just as he reached the top of the stairs, Will ambushed him and grabbed his arm. "Over here Jack" Will said angrily.

Will dragged Jack back down below deck and sat him on the opposite side of the dining table. "Sit" Will said blankly.

"Will I…I didn 'a' want to 'urt ye!" Jack said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Will looked at Jack, a look which would silence the King himself.

Jack took this signal to stand up and come around to Will's side of the table. He took a seat beside him and looked at his 'friend' who had tears forming in his eyes.

This sight tore Jack's very heart in two, _Why was I so selfish, Elizabeth is out of bounds for anyone except for Will!_ Jack thought.

"Will…I" Jack began softly, placing his arm on Will's shoulder.

"Jack, please, I…I…" Will said, his voice choking as tears began to roll slowly down his face, he looked into Jack's eyes, he looked sorry enough.

Will couldn't tear himself from Jack's deep brown eyes, he looked so sorry, Will wondered if it was just a matter of temptation gone to far…or maybe Jack wasn't sorry after all, and he well meant to do it again.

Jack's mouth turned to a small smile as Will looked at him. Will felt slightly uncomfortable and looked down at the table. "It's OK Will" Jack said, tightening his grip on Will's shoulder.

He leant slightly closer to Will, placing his arm closer to Will and leaning on it. Will looked at Jack's arm, the "p" marking which showed his brush in with the East Indian trading company. The Sparrow tattoo was also visible, slightly faded but nevertheless visible.

Jack leaned his face closer to Will's. Will's gaze never broke with Jack's eyes until now, as he looked down at the table shifting nervously in his seat.

Jack leaned his face ever so close to Will's and lightly kissed his cheek. Will turned abruptly to face Jack whose face was extremely close to Will's. "Jack…" Will began but Jack silenced him. Jack's lips brushed ever so lightly on Will's but it was a kiss all the same. Will looked at Jack oddly but never moved.

Above deck, the rest of the crew had just enough control to avoid going down below deck to see what was happening. They had heard no shouting which had surprised them greatly. "That's it, I can't take this 'nymore, I 'ave to go down there" Ana-Maria said, dropping the broom she was holding.

As she made her way down the stairs, she heard soft talking, coming from Jack. She tried to make no noise what so ever so that they didn't stop what ever it was that they were talking about or doing so that she could see.

She stepped down onto the dining room floor and looked around the corner just as Jack kissed Will on the cheek. She was taken aback completely, she reeled backwards, "What the?" Ana-Maria spat out, holding onto the railing.

Jack and Will both turned around and saw Ana-Maria standing there looking absolutely shocked and slightly scared. "Jack…What!" she began but was unable to finish. She turned and ran back upstairs, unable to comprehend what she had just seen.

She stumbled back on deck, the other crew members heard her running up the stairs and turned to ask her what had happened but she refused to speak. She ferociously picked up her broom and savagely swept at some invisible dust. The rest of the crew had learnt not to go anywhere near her when she looked as if she would bite anyone's head off at the drop of a pin. The entire crew kept silent, not wishing to see what ever it was that she had seen to set her in such a mood.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth sat upon her bed sobbing into her hands. She couldn't stop crying, _Why am I so selfish and idiotic!_ She thought angrily as she cried.

Tears dripped down her face and onto her bed.

Jack and Will sat in silence, "Jack, sorry…I…I think it would be best if I just leave now" Will said standing up to go. Jack went to pull his arm, "no…no don't" Jack said quickly but Will had already gone.

Will walked past Elizabeth's sleeping quarters and heard her sobbing. He paused briefly for a moment and then brushed quickly past the door.

Elizabeth heard the footsteps as Will walked past and looked up, "Will…" she said but her voice faded out and Will didn't seem to hear.

Will heard her voice but did not heed it, he felt far to embarrassed but also cheated to face anyone, especially Jack and Elizabeth.

Jack sat at the dining table until the rest of the crew came down, he sat with his head in his hands.

The entire crew sat in awkward silence at dinner, Jack, Elizabeth and Will all sat near each other as they were the only seats left when Elizabeth and Will entered as nobody wished to sit near them, especially not Ana-Maria who sat at the very opposite end of the table, between Gibbs and Mr Cotton with his parrot.

**Chapter 7: **

**Revenge of the Sweetest Kind**

As soon as the meal had finished Elizabeth retreated to her sleeping quarters, Ana-Maria slept in the same room as her. "Elizabeth…I…I don't know if I should tell ye this…" Ana-Maria began as Elizabeth flopped down upon her bed utterly depressed.

"Will hates me now, I can just tell!" Elizabeth sobbed. Ana-Maria sat on the bed next to her.

"Elizabeth, I saw something that I really should not have seen" Ana-Maria proceeded to tell Elizabeth of what she had seen, Elizabeth's eyes opened wider and wider until she had a look of utter shock upon her face.

"Jack….it's his fault!" Elizabeth choked behind tears, she then told Ana-Maria of what Will had seen between Jack and her.

"Oh Elizabeth, I…I don't know…?" Ana-Maria began but was lost for words.

"We have to teach Jack a lesson!" Elizabeth said defiantly, Ana-Maria nodded in agreement.

The two girls sat scheming away late into the night, from across the hall the men could hear them whispering and wondered what they were saying.

The next morning Elizabeth and Ana-Maria awoke early and went up on deck before everyone else. They had their swords by their sides.

The next person, as they had anticipated too arrive on deck was Jack. Elizabeth stopped sweeping and sauntered slowly over to Jack who was yawning and stretching his arms.

"Elizabeth love!" Jack said happily as he saw Elizabeth approaching. His smile quickly turned into a look of shock as she drew her sword slowly. Once the sword was fully unsheathed she smiled at Jack and said, 'Draw if ye be a man!" Ana-Maria appeared behind Elizabeth, her sword stayed firmly within its sheath but she had a sword nevertheless.

Jack drew his sword, not knowing what to expect, he did not wish to harm Elizabeth but was afraid that he may have to.

His hesitation allowed for Elizabeth to get in a firm footing and a good position, "Are ye scared?" she jaunted in a mock imitation of his voice.

"Elizabeth, I…I don't want to 'urt ye!" Jack said quickly. Elizabeth raised one eyebrow and laughed, Ana-Maria laughed also.

"Ana-Maria…" Jack said but as he spoke she began to draw her sword also. "Holy mother of Christ…" Jack whispered…were they seriously going to kill him?

"This is just to teach ye a lesson, it's for your own good Jack!" Ana-Maria said, responding to the utter look of fear upon his face at being faced by not one, but two swords.

Elizabeth advanced upon him, her sword drawn, Jack lifted his sword in defence. "I have no intention of fighting like a pirate, I will obey the rules Jack" Elizabeth said, a satisfied smirk upon her face. Jack smiled back weakly, trying to find a hint of humour in what she was saying.

They paced each other, Elizabeth mapped the footwork and Jack was forced to follow in the opposite direction. Elizabeth lowered her sword slightly then lifted it with lightening fast speed and they began to duel.

The clanging of swords woke some of the other crew members, Will, Gibbs and Mr. Cotton appeared on deck and watched in awe. Elizabeth was a good swordswoman, she could do every move that Jack tried upon her and she managed to block every blow.

Ana-Maria watched, absolutely in awe, she had built a huge amount of respect towards Elizabeth since their talk last night, and this just proved how she could do anything that the rest of the crew could do…perhaps even better.

Jack became more frantic, trying not to hurt Elizabeth but the fact the Elizabeth was fighting just like a properly trained swordsman made it difficult to defend himself and not hurt her at the same time. Jack was concentrating hard, trying to avoid any damage to himself or Elizabeth when suddenly, Elizabeth flipped Jack's sword straight out of his hands.

Jack lifted his hands in defence as Elizabeth advanced upon him with her sword pointing straight at his throat. Jack looked sideways for a plan to escape when Elizabeth's knee came in contact with his groin. Jack doubled over and groaned in pain, he collapsed on the floor as the male crew members all flinched and looked away.

Ana-Maria hugged Elizabeth and they smiled at each other in defiance. Elizabeth walked over to Jack, "Sorry Jack, I guess I did fight like a pirate after all!" she said in a mock sorry tone.

"Bloody pirate" Jack rasped after her as she walked off , leaving all the crew members completely puzzled, to the other side of the ship with Ana-Maria, both looked absolutely satisfied and pleased with themselves, their laughter could be heard all over the ship.

For the rest of the day, Jack tried extremely hard to avoid Elizabeth and Ana-Maria but some how wherever he was, so were they. For instance, Jack retreated below deck to the male crew member's sleeping quarters and there was Ana-Maria fixing the beds and sweeping the dust from beneath them. So, Jack turned around and walked to the dining room where he had a large map set out of the Caribbean which he and Gibbs intended to plot out their journey upon, he went in there and Elizabeth was standing in the kitchen area making some stew for the crew's dinner. Jack winced and turned around but not before Elizabeth had looked up and smiled t him, making him feel rather uncomfortable.

At the dinner table, Elizabeth and Ana-Maria made sure that they sat on either side of Jack. He seemed to be rather fidgety; he couldn't stop shifting in his chair. Elizabeth and Ana-Maria both had hearty smiles on their faces for the entire meal. Elizabeth was seated next to Will who seemed to be a rather bright shade of scarlet for the entire meal.

As soon as Jack had finished his dinner he leapt up from the table but Elizabeth calmly reminded him that it was his and her turn to do the cleaning up on the roster. He slowly and painfully sat back down on his seat and waited for the rest of the crew to finish dining and then got up and quickly grabbed a handful of plates and practically ran to the other side of the room, as far away from Elizabeth as possible.

Elizabeth Sauntered over as casually as possible, a big smirk on her face. "Oh what now, Ye Gonna' punch me in the stomach?" Jack said irritably, scrubbing the plate he was holding ferociously. Elizabeth did not reply, she merely smiled to herself as Jack glared at her from under his hat.

Elizabeth finished her share of the dishes and then walked out of the room with Jack glaring after her still washing one of the dishes.

Elizabeth rushed out to find Ana-Maria to tell her how utterly crushed and irritable Jack was. She caught up with Ana-Maria and the two were seen snickering and randomly bursting out with laughter in irregular intervals by the rest of the crew who were absolutely clueless as to what they were going on about. But the sweetest was yet to come…the revenge that they were going to dish out to Will Turner.

Elizabeth walked past Will who was standing in the door way of the men's sleeping quarters, he was leaning in the doorway doing what looked like talking to one of the crew members, he jumped at the sound of Elizabeth's voice when it came. "Uh, Will can I have a quick word" Elizabeth said sweetly. Will turned around looking rather surprised.

"Yes Elizabeth…" he said uncertainly, after what he had seen that morning he was unsure of whether to trust Elizabeth on her own.

Elizabeth lead him to the deck. The night sky was black with dotted stars mapped out all over the sky. The moon was at the end of its cycle but it shone brightly none the less. Elizabeth went and put her elbows on the railing and leant her chin on her hands. She smiled out over the black night as the ship swayed with the motion of the ocean.

She turned back to Will, he was completely relaxed now, and he thought that she had no intention of harming him like she had Jack earlier that day.

Suddenly, she drew her sword. Will reeled backwards, 'Elizabeth..." Will said warily putting his hands up in defence. Elizabeth chuckled and put her sword back in its sheath.

"Will, I wish to know if you agree with something" she began uncertainly, looking out at the ocean. Will nodded his head, urging her to continue. "Well, I know what happened between you and Jack I am quite confident that you will agree with me when I say that this whole problem…this problem between you and I is Jack's Fault" she continued.

"What? Elizabeth how can you blame this on Jack?" Will said sounding rather shocked at what Elizabeth had just said. Elizabeth was completely taken aback at Will's defence of Jack.

Will gave Elizabeth one rather disgusted look and brushed past her back below deck.

Elizabeth watched Will disappear below deck, she was completely and utterly crushed, tears began forming in the corners of her eyes as she stood on the deck, swaying with the motion of the waves hitting the ship and looking out over the cold darkness of the night.

**Chapter 8:**

**Will they ever Makeup?**

Elizabeth was seen for most of the next day sobbing into her hands upon her bed and moping about hers and Ana-Maria's sleeping quarters. Ana-Maria entered various times to try and comfort her but was brushed away quickly and often came out of the room looking rather annoyed and frustrated.

Gibbs entered the room eventually just after the crew had had lunch.

"Oh Ana-Maria go _away!_" Elizabeth sobbed angrily.

"Miss Swann…Miss Swann it's me" Gibbs sad gently, sitting down next to her upon the bed. Elizabeth raised her head for a fleeting moment and then went back to sobbing into her hands.

'Now Miss Swann, we cannot 'a' 'ave ye cryin' like this all day long!" Gibbs said placing his hand upon her shoulder and shaking her lightly until she looked at him.

Elizabeth dried her eyes and then said, "Will…he…he…I think he loves Jack more than me!" Elizabeth wailed, bursting out into tears again.

"Miss Swann…my understandin' is that Will thinks of Jack as more of a…father figure, in place of ol' Bootstrap Bill Turner" Gibbs said softly.

"But…how…why did Jack Kiss him…he did not turn away, he had a choice but he didn't!" Elizabeth said softly, sniffing every now and then.

"Now Miss Swann, I think you know why he didn' 'a' turn away" Gibbs said lightly a small smile spreading across his face.

"Why...?" Elizabeth asked.

"Same reason you didn 'a' I s'ppose" Gibbs laughed.

"What, so Will….Will _Does_ have feelings for Jack…same as me! Oh no…" Elizabeth sobbed into her hands.

"Now, don't worry 'bout it missy, I was only 'a' jokin' with ye, Like I was sayin' before, young Will thinks of Jack as a father figure, he was just so damned depressed that he didn 'a' want to reject anythin' that would help him overcome his grief, maybe there was some revenge playin' in that whole thing as well…?" Gibbs said this last part mysteriously. Elizabeth stopped crying and looked straight at Gibbs.

"Thankyou, Thankyou Mr. Gibbs" Elizabeth said standing up and running out of the door leaving Gibbs looking rather puzzled.

Elizabeth caught up with Will who was just walking back out on deck for his night duty. 'Will…Will please I want to speak to you for a moment!" Elizabeth pleaded. Will nodded and signalled for the new Jamaican boy Jamero to take over his post as Will steered Elizabeth to the other side of the deck, away from the prying eyes of the crew and Jack.

"Will, I…I wish to know where your loyalties lie" Elizabeth said finally after much contemplation.

"Elizabeth…I did not…I wish to let it be known that I will not ever let my feelings for anyone else overpower those for which I have for you" Will whispered, not wishing to let any of the other crew members know what was going on. "Jack…I do not know what came over me, I was just so overcome with grief, I didn't know…I was confused…I…" he continued not knowing what to say.

Elizabeth looked at him and said quite softly, "I know, it happened to me also, you saw it, I just felt so…I do not know how to describe it…it is as if Jack bewitched me…us," as she finished, Will leant in closer to her and took her arm in his hand. He pulled her closer to him as she looked up into his deep brown eyes. She placed her hand on the back of his head as their lips met in a passionate kiss and he placed his hand on her back pulling her up towards him. Elizabeth paused for a fleeting moment, a wide smile spread across her and Will's faces. Just as their lips met again, they became aware of a presence standing sheepishly beside them. It was Jack.

Will and Elizabeth broke apart quickly as Jack shifted uneasily where he was standing. "So…I er noticed that ye 'ave forgiven each other…" Jack said uncertainly in a rum induced slur. Elizabeth smiled, Will was still holding her in a half hug.

"Jack, I am sincerely sorry…it would never have worked out between us" Elizabeth said quietly. Jack looked at Will, hoping for some sort of confirmation in the young man.

"Sorry mate, guess you will have to look for love elsewhere, anyway, what would the rest of the crew think!" He said grinning.

Jack smiled weakly "I don' give a damn about what the rest of the crew think mate!" and stumbled off back below deck.

As Jack stumbled off back towards the cabins, many thoughts were racing through his mind. _I…admire Will…and it doesn't mean anything to him…! And then Elizabeth…I…think I love her, does that not mean anything to her either! Maybe I'm just confused…_Just as Jack thought this, Ana-Maria appeared in front of him. Jack stopped, swaying on his feet in a drunken stance.

"Jack, I've chosen to put what I saw behind me…and I 'ope you 'ave too" Ana-Maria said quickly. Jack nodded his head quickly, _That should shut 'er up…_ he thought to himself. Ana-Maria leant closer to his face. _Hello…_ Jack thought as Ana-Maria leaned in ever so close to him.

Their lips met and Jack relaxed as Ana-Maria's arms joined around the back of Jack's neck in a loose hug. Jack pulled her hips in closer and held her tightly in a hug whilst they kissed. Ana-Maria broke away and looked into Jack's eyes, "Besides Jack, who could resist Will Turner?" she joked. Jack looked slightly taken aback but decided to take no heed…it was merely a joke…wasn't it?

Jack wondered for the rest of the night what the hell Ana-Maria meant. Jack couldn't sleep that night, he had to go outside. He looked out at the rising moon, her smiling face lit a path of light on the rough water, the stars twinkled back at him, this was truly home to him. He swayed with the motion of the waves, when he had first been on a boat it had taken him a while to get his sea legs but now, they were a part of him like anything else. The motion of the ship was lulling and gentle, it calmed him, the wild ocean could be so gentle and beautiful. Not many people could understand this, but Jack was one of the few who did, he smiled out over the ocean and retreated back below deck, a calm and peaceful man until the morning broke.

**Chapter 9:**

**The Bell Tolls for a Lost Soul**

The next morning when everyone had arisen from their deep sleep, Will took Elizabeth by the arm and led her onto the deck. "Elizabeth, I can not stand this any longer, we must get married, as soon as possible!" He said looking rather worried.

"Why Will what is troubling you? You seem so…so…flustered!" Elizabeth said looking at Will worriedly.

Will shook his head and swallowed, "Before anything else comes up!" was all he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Will, you seem awfully rushed…" Elizabeth said suspiciously.

"I did not k-…I mean I just want to get married to you, I love you Elizabeth!" Will said the first part defensively but then his voice went shaky with nervousness, sweat was beginning to break out upon his forehead.

Elizabeth looked at Will suspiciously, he seemed to be shaking slightly, "Will what ever has gotten in to you?" Elizabeth asked sternly.

"N-nothing! Please Elizabeth, we must get married, I just cannot wait a moment longer!" Will said quickly as Jack walked over to them, Ana-Maria by his side.

"Ye be wantin' to get married?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "Well, in that case we must get back to Port Royal" she sighed.

"No…we aren 'a' goin' back to Port Royal, I know a man in Tortuga who'll marry ye!" Jack said the first part so ferociously that Elizabeth jumped. Ana-Maria looked at Will who quickly looked away, out over the ocean. "I see she's enchanted ye to mate" Jack said, referring to the ocean.

"What! No, I swear I only ever kissed Elizabeth, never Ana-M…Oh, uh…yes, the ocean…" Will said defensively.

"Calm down Will…you seem rather nervous this morning" Elizabeth said.

Will looked at Elizabeth as she said this, he could tell that sweat was pouring down his face, _why did Ana-Maria have to come along here!_ He thought angrily. "Will, Will you seem to be going rather red" Elizabeth looked at Will worriedly.

Will could feel his face going red, his face was burning with embarrassment, Ana-Maria's prying gaze never left his face, he could tell.

Will began to feel his knees becoming weaker. He grabbed on to the railing and held on for fear of falling. His grip grew weaker as those around him looked on with concerned faces until he collapsed in a heap right at Elizabeth's feet. He looked up at her feebly before completely fainting.

Elizabeth bent down and put her hand to his forehead, it seemed a normal temperature. She looked at his face, he was sweating profusely and his face was completely red. She looked at Jack and then noticed that Ana-Maria had left his side. Jack held a drinking pouch which normally held rum, but for once was empty. She scooped some water from a barrel into the pouch and poured it over Will's face. Will came too slowly, looking rather dazed.

"Will….Will…oh for heaven's sake!" Elizabeth said becoming frustrated just as a stinging pain surged through his right cheek he woke up instantly.

Will held his hand to his cheek, "You deserved that one" Jack laughed. Will glared at Jack and looked at Elizabeth.

"He's right I did…" Will confessed.

"Mate I was only Jokin'…" Jack said quickly.

Will shook his head, "No, no, I did deserve it…" he continued.

"Will…" Elizabeth began but Will raised his hand to silence her just as Ana-Maria returned.

"I…Elizabeth I do not deserve to marry you" Will began. "I…I kissed Ana-Maria" he finished dramatically. Elizabeth drew in a sharp breath, looked at Ana-Maria who under her dark skin was quite obviously turning a bright shade of red, then back to Will who was already red, but now even redder then ran below deck.

Jack looked at Ana-Maria disgustedly and spat, "Ana-Maria…n'body 'as ever cheated on me before!" and with that, he followed Elizabeth and left Ana-Maria and Will looking rather upset.

As night drew close, Ana-Maria approached Elizabeth. "When…when did you kiss him?" Elizabeth sobbed.

"When you two were fightin' before I saw what I saw between Jack and Will…" Ana-Maria said quietly. "But ye can be sure I is mighty upset righ' now" she continued.

"Oh? And why is that!" Elizabeth said ferociously looking up at Ana-Maria.

"I didn 'a' want ye two t' be upset 'ny more. I just…it was a foolish mistake…a fools mistake…one that an ol' fool like me will never make again, I 'ave no feelings for Will…" Ana-Maria said defiantly.

Elizabeth looked at her, "Are you sure?" she asked stupidly as if the answer were about to change and Will would run off with Ana-Maria. Ana-Maria nodded her head with a silent solemn dignity. Elizabeth rose off her bed and went to find Will.

Will was standing out side, shrouded by night's black cloak of darkness leaning on the railing.

"Will…Will is that you?" Elizabeth asked with uncertainty at a dark figure leaning over the railing of the ship on the starboard side. The figure raised its head and turned around. It was Will.

"Elizabeth, I do not deserve to marry you…I am not worthy of you, I am a fool, an idiot, a cheat…Jack was right, I am a pirate and I will always be a pirate" Will said, sounding as if he were on the verge of tears.

"Will, please, just answer me this one question," Elizabeth pleaded. Will raised his head to show he was listening, the silhouette of Will reminded Elizabeth of a lost soul. Lost in love, lost in life, lost for ever. "Will, do you love me?" she continued confidently.

"Yes" Will said without hesitation.

"Then you are worthy" Elizabeth concluded.

"But I-I cheated on you, with Ana-Maria, and then…Jack…" Will said, his shoulders heaved as he fought back the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes.

"Will, I know what happened, she explained it and is truly sorry, from what happened before, am I right in supposing that you are rather ashamed of yourself also?" Elizabeth questioned, referring to what had happened earlier that day.

"Of course I-…" Will began.

"End of story Will, You love me as much as I love you," Elizabeth said beginning to plead.

"Elizabeth, I cheated on you!" Will persisted.

'Will, _I _cheated on _you _also, with Jack…twice, you know how I feel about that, I love _you _Will, not Jack" Elizabeth said strongly.

Will lowered his head and turned back around to face the ocean again. He let the cool ocean spray wet his face and turned back to face Elizabeth who had silently moved to stand behind him.

"Will, _I love you!_" Elizabeth repeated, reinforcing the words in Will's mind.

"I love you too Elizabeth" Will said, Elizabeth could just see the features of his face as the moon appeared from behind a cloud, a small smile began to appear on Will's face. Elizabeth didn't wait for the smile to fully form before leaning towards Will and kissing him swiftly on the cheek.

"Sorry for slapping you earlier" she said, she then turned and walked back below deck, Will followed.

**Chapter 10:**

**The Wedding Bell tolls long and Loud**

"LAND AHOY!" yelled the dwarf standing in the crows nest as Gibbs appeared on deck.

"Aye right ye are, everyone, back to ye'r stations ye lazy land lubbers!" Gibbs yelled to the rest of the crew.

The ship was docked at Tortuga and everyone stepped onto land. Elizabeth held Will's hand firmly in hers, her other hand rested firmly on the handle of her sword in its sheath, you never knew what you would come up against at Tortuga. Firmly held under her arm was her wedding dress.

"Ah, my beloved Tortuga, 'ow 'ave ye been since ol' Jack's been at sea?" Jack asked nobody in particular as he stood admiring the rock that was the island of Tortuga.

There were drunks sitting on barrels, drinking out of Kegs, women absolutely everywhere which just proved what Jack had said many a time before, _No man ever feels lonely at Tortuga._

Will's memories of Tortuga were not as fond as Jack's seemed to be. Each and every time Will was at Tortuga, he had been slapped on Jack's behalf. This time he wouldn't make it known who he was associated with when walking without Jack.

Jack kept a firm grip on Ana-Maria who was holding his hand, possibly to deter any women from slapping him.

Jack, Ana-Maria, Will and Elizabeth set off in search of this chaplain which Jack had made an acquaintance with over his many visits to Tortuga.

As the four of them walked, a small chapel was visible behind the Tavern which had become so famous to Jack, Will, Elizabeth and Ana-Maria on their various visits to the rock. The small chapel had a cross atop of it and had all of its windows smashed out.

Besides the windows being smashed through, the chapel had a small quaint quality and it seemed to block out the drunken fights and the noise coming from the tavern as the four approached. Jack entered first and the others followed.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow could it really be ye?" a voice shouted from the pulpit.

"Yes it is me dear Reverend!" Jack replied smiling a broad toothy smile.

Elizabeth clutched the wedding dress in her hands which she had worn on what was supposed to be her wedding day when it was so rudely interrupted by the new Commodore in charge who had set charges upon her, Will and Governor Swann.

"Reverend I 'ave a favour to ask ye" Jack said slyly. The reverend nodded his head, urging Jack to go on.

"Could ye please Marry young William Turner and Elizabeth Swann 'ere?" Jack asked.

"Of course Jack, what about ye and the lady?" The Reverend said, referring to Ana-Maria.

"Oh…oh, maybe another time" Jack said uncertainly.

"Afraid of commitment are we Jack?" Elizabeth teased.

"No love, nigh terrified of commitment!" Jack replied.

"Jack, we've known each other for years, c'mon ye can't be afraid to back out now!" Ana-Maria pleaded.

"Ye 'eard the lady Jack" the Reverend pushed.

"What kind of pirate is a pirate who is tied down by commitment!" Jack asked.

"The kind of pirate who is married to a pirate who is nigh as free as him, is that commitment?" Ana-Maria asked Jack.

"What do ye mean nigh free as him? Ye are as free as any pirate if ever there was one" Jack replied smoothly. Ana-Maria smiled at Jack and laughed,

"So that be an Aye?" Ana-Maria asked.

"Aye" Jack replied, he had been won over by a woman, the very thought annoyed him _but such a woman as Ana-Maria must be worth every minute of married life_, he thought.

The Reverend lead Elizabeth out the back to a small room where she could change into her wedding garment.

When she appeared, Will was standing in front of the pulpit smiling happily. Will looked at Elizabeth, her dress was a creamy mocha colour, almost white, it was held in tightly around the waist by a bodice and flowed gracefully out around her legs, it bunched slightly as it touched the ground and seemed to glide along as she walked, her train was long enough to reach the ground and trail behind her for about seven inches, made of pure white silk, her naturally cascading brunette hair was swept up off her face in a tight bun, one wisp of a length hung down beside her face and her face was hidden beneath a white lace veil, pinned to her head were flowers which Ana-Maria had placed there. In her hands she clutched a bunch of white roses which Ana-Maria had found growing in the church garden. Will smiled at Elizabeth who smiled back at her husband-to-be.

Jack and Ana-Maria stood beside Will, smiles on all of their faces as Elizabeth walked down the aisle, like a proper wedding back in merry old England.

William Turner thought himself to be the luckiest man alive. "Mate, she's a once in a life time woman" Jack whispered nudging Will in the ribs. Will smiled at Jack and then, Elizabeth took the last step towards the pulpit to stand right next to Will.

Will took her hands in his as the Reverend read out the vows of Holy Matrimony. Elizabeth and Will were both not paying any attention, they were both looking at each other, happiness and peace filling them entirely from top to bottom, Will lifted her veil as the priest instructed and they both smiled, Elizabeth bit her bottom lip as she stifled a laugh of happiness.

When the Reverend said, "William Turner, now you may kiss your bride," Will grabbed her in a hug and when their lips met, it was the most magical moment that either of them had ever experienced. Now they were truly a couple. Mr. and Mrs. William and Elizabeth Turner.

Although they had no rings to speak of, the two did not mind as their sacred vow of marriage was enough to show their eternal pledge of love towards one another.

When Ana-Maria walked down the aisle, in what she was wearing, her puffy legged pants, her vest, her three point hat much like the one the Jack wore which was now pulled over her eyes in place of a veil, she couldn't help but break out in a grin.

Jack was standing nervously at the pulpit, next to him on either side were Will and Elizabeth. Will nudged the shaking pirate in the ribs and smiled. He never thought that he would see Jack so fear stricken.

Ana-Maria stepped up to Jack, who, like Will, took Ana-Maria's hands in his and completely lost concentration when the vows were being spoken. Ana-Maria didn't bother to stifle her laugh of pure bliss; she was brimming over with ecstatic joy. Jack smiled when she laughed, he looked at her face, removed her hat and looked into her brown eyes. "Captain Jack Sparrow, you may now kiss your bride" The reverend finished.

Before he could even finish what he was saying, Jack had pulled Ana-Maria towards him and kissed her. Ana-Maria smiled at Jack who in turn looked upon her dotingly. Elizabeth and Will had never seen that look upon Jack's face before and they were sure that with this marriage, a change would surely come about him. Mr and Mrs Captain Jack and Ana-Maria Sparrow.

Ana-Maria looked at Elizabeth and the two girls laughed with joy, all four of them were brimming with happiness as they walked back to their ship to meet the rest of the crew who had no idea why it was that they had stopped in Tortuga.

"All Crew members, 'ere ye 'ere ye!" Jack yelled at the top of his voice once they were back on the ship.

"Ye are now lookin' at, Mr and Missus Captain Jack and Ana-Maria Sparrow!" the entire ship's crew exploded with congratulatory applause

"'Ang on 'ang on I 'aven't finished yet!" He said, trying to settle the crew. "And ye are now also lookin' at the two pirates, Mr. and Missus Will and Elizabeth Turner!"

The entire crew once again exploded in applause for the two newly wedded couples.

Gibbs patted them all on the back, Mr Cotton and his Parrot came up to offer their congratulations, Jamero smiled and shook all of their hands and the rest of the crew congratulated them all also.

That night, as the ship set sail through the Caribbean, the crew all celebrated long into the night, all except for Jack. His life as an uncommitted pirate was over. But that did not mean that he was no longer free. He smiled to himself, although they didn't realise it, Will and Elizabeth were both good, proper pirates.

Jack walked out onto the deck, he looked up into the clear night sky, the stars and the moon all shone down and bathed him in a pool of silvery light. He let the fresh ocean wind fondle his hair as he look out over the wild ocean, he smiled at his 'bonnie lass', as wild as an untamed beast, the most independent and untameable woman that many a man had fallen for and in turn died for. Her ravenous and cruel heart had made a fool of many a man who had been consumed into her swirling, menacing, black abyss, Jack smiled at his home, the woman to whom he stayed his pledge of eternity.


End file.
